Can a Soul appear Black and White
by unleashedcore
Summary: Black Rock Shooter now known as Stella Rock enrolls into the DWMA years after Kishin Asura was killed. The only thing is that Rock has a bit of a history, and the question on everyone's mind is whether or not her past will follow her.


**FINALLY CHAPTER ONE! Please enjoy and review. Also thanks NightShade for the ideas. I can't Belive I didn't think of that, but then again that's why the world has people like you. Just wanted to say thanks. So now lets begin!**

"MAMA!"

A bald skinny pale boy appearing to be in his late teen busted through the doors of a large stone room. In the middle was a large table where many women were gathered together. The boy was bloody with gashes over his whole body, he wore a dirty brown loincloth and a skull mask made from real bone over the front upper half of his face. In his arms was a similar looking boy with messy black hair, clearly dead from the grievous wounds on his body. He was sobbing as he walked towards a table of women, more specifically his mother who was sitting down looking at him with an angered expression. She was wearing a black dress and had black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and what appeared to be horns coming from her head.

"I told you not to disturb me! Much less embarrass me with that filth," the woman who was his mother yelled belittling him and his dead brother.

"But look Mama, Rock… she hurt him bad," The boy cried as his "Mama" approached them.

She stood over the sobbing boy watching as he pleaded with his eye. Then she stabbed her hand into the dead boy's chest tearing out a black and red ball. The bald one dropped the dead boy and slowly backed away when he saw what had just happened. The woman examined and the ball and smiled a little proud.

"So the boy became a Kishin egg," one of the woman whispered in the crowd.

"Oh hurry up and get rid of them!" A woman with ram horn yelled. "We're in the middle of a meeting."

The boy's mother shot a quick glare at this woman before turning back to face her son. "Eat," she said simply as she held the ball out to him.

The boy shook his head no causing Dead to clench her jaw. She grabbed him by his neck and pulled him close and then proceeded to shove his brother's soul down his throat. She kept his mouth close until he had swallowed. She dropped the boy as he fell to the ground and coughed, rubbing his neck, drool dripping from his mouth.

"You do what I tell you to do! Clean this up and tell your sisters you need to be punished," she said as she walked away from him leaving him alone with a corpse to clean up.

* * *

Sand was all that was in view for miles for the thin blue eyed girl. She only wore a long black shawl around her body to cover her nude body from the elements. Her feet had burned by the scorching sand, her vision blurred from heat exhaustion and dehydration. She hadn't eaten or drank anything in days and the dessert was merciless, giving no plants or animals she could eat. Her eyes were dark with heavy bags from not sleeping in weeks; she was too scared to sleep, she was sure she was being hunted.

Her shadow circled her like a vulture as the sun laughed at her misery and continued to move across the sky. She would give this dessert a victory, she could no longer push on, her mind and body were both broken and her strong hope was swallowed whole from the overwhelming shadow of death. She fell to the ground, and she didn't make a move to get up or even continue on. She just lied there, closing her eyes and faded.

"What a pity… The loss of hope in such an innocent soul."

* * *

His name was Ron. He was… different, and maybe that was the reason he was in the middle of the desert with a stolen treasure map. Some would call him crazy for stealing from Lord Death, but he saw it as he chance for excitement. He might be a student at the DWMA but with his combat lacking and not having a mister he was not allowed on missions and school was just SO boring. So here he was in a t-shirt with black pants and boots; a long sleeved shirt tied around his waist as well as his short black spiky hair, and body being soaked with sweat.

"Just a little farther…" He told himself as he trudged through the sand, sipping on his water and keeping a close eye on the map in his hand.

Suddenly his eyes lit up. He was on the spot. He dove into the sand and started digging with his hands. Soon the hole has as deep as he was tall, and he was losing enthusiasm as he laid at the bottom just brushing the sand away. Maybe the treasure was already found or maybe there was no treasure in the first play. He decided that he'd dug in the wrong spot and climbed out of the hole walking a few step farther before he started to dig again. Weather it was stubbornness, persistence, just youthful energy we may never know, but this course of action would save a life. The wind blew a powerful gust and Ron paid it no mind until a shawl smacked into him.

He grabbed the piece of clothing and stood up looking forward to see something, no someone laying down. He starting walking towards them then began to run. When he reached them he was met by the sight of a naked pale girl who was slightly sun burnt. She was laying on her side with one arm and leg placed conveniently over her private areas. Ron nearly fell down at this sight, but composed himself enough not to stare.

"H-hey you just sleeping?" he shouted as he nudged her with his foot.

She didn't respond as he was getting worried. Quickly he reached down to feel for a pulse and he was able to confirm she was alive, then he reached into his pocket for his phone, then he dug into his other pocket… he forgot his phone. Using his long sleeved shirt and her shawl wrapped her up in them, covering up her body as much as possible before he picked her up.

"Don't worry I'll get some help," and with that said Ron took off running back to his home.

* * *

"Hey I need help!" Ron shouted as he kicked open the hospital door, and quickly a nurse ran to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I found her in the desert, so probably heat stroke," Ron said fast and concerned for the girl.

A man ran over with a stretcher and took the girl away from Ron. Him and the nurse ran her back away from him, leaving Ron alone at the entrance of the hospital. He was about to walk away when another nurse came to get him. She guided him over to the waiting area and sat there for what seemed like hours. He watched people come and go, the doctor bring both good new and brake the bad news to a few families and finally one came to talk with him.

"You're the boy who brought the girl in yes?" the doctor questioned as Ron noded.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Ron asked as he looked up at him.

"Hang on, do you know this girl, because if you do knowing who she is may help us a lot."

"Um… no sir I don't know her, I just found her like that and brought her here. Is she okay? I just want to make sure she's fine."

"She'll live kid. Go home and if you want to see her come back tomorrow and ask for a Jane Doe. Hopefully she wakes up by then."

"Okay, thank you sir," and with that Ron left for home.

* * *

Everything was dark and her body felt like it was sinking into a cold, inky oblivion. She heard echoes of people talking, and she could feel the emotion behind them but could not understand what anyone was saying. It was frustrating, but then memories began to play themselves over in her mind, ones that make you cry of joy, than sadness, than pain, and lastly rage. She felt so much of that… Rage. Within the darkness a crack of light seeped through, she felt calm and then color returned.

It was a white hospital room, the curtains opened, and the soft, warm sunlight fell in. Inside the room the girl with long black hair laid asleep on her provided bed. The light creep forward, forcing the blue shadows to retreat. As light met the girl's face, she began to stir from her unnatural rest. The girl was under her covers and turned her body to lay on her right side and away from the light then she slowly opened her eyes, revealing a deep beautiful blue that seemed to glow like the pale moon. Next to her sat Ron wearing a long sleeved black shirt, pants, and boots. He was nodding off, but still awake.

"Am I dead?" the girl muttered to herself in a low hoarse voice as she sat herself up.

"H-hey wait. Are you okay?" Ron asked as he stood up from his chair.

She turned to face him, her eyes were only partially open and she stretched her arms over her head and let out a soft yawn.

"I'm a little thirsty..."

"Oh okay I'll get some water and be right back," and with that he quickly left, closing the door behind him and leaving her alone.

She felt really thirsty, and she was still so tired. The girl sat there unmoving and in complete silence for several minutes before she decided to get up. With both hands on the bed she lowered her bare feet onto the cool floor. She then removed her heart monitor causing it to flat line. She then grabbed her IV stand for support and walked from her bed to the window, and looking out of the window she stared in awe. The large city she saw seemed to be on a decline, shrinking to the sand of a desert that stretched towards the horizon. The sun and the sky were painted a beautiful orange that retreated from the cool blue that invaded. As she looked on her eyes burned as she could feel tears form, she had never seen anything like it.

The door slammed open quickly as a man who appeared to be a doctor barged into the room with Ron and a nurse behind him. They all looked panic but calmed down when they saw her.

"Did you get my water?" She asked with her head slightly tilted.

The doctor looked to Ron and he ran out of the room most likely to fetch her water. The doctor motioned for her to sit, and she listened. Walking back to the bed she sat back down. The doctor gave a small signal to the nurse and she nodded and left as Ron came back in.

"Are you feeling okay? May I ask your name?" the doctor asked.

"I feel fine," the girl said as Ron handed her water, which she took a sip of and thanked him with a slight bow. "My name is Rock… Stella Rock."

 **Sorry for all the fragments I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner than this one.**


End file.
